A tiny girl
by i am a Fire-jay
Summary: Midnight Emerald is a tiny girl. When she meets Frodo what does she do? And when she gets stuck on a raft with him, does she stay? Little Emerald is shy of the world, but knows a lot. Will she stay with Frodo and the others? Okay. I stink at summaries but the story is better. Please R&R! Favoriting and following is welcome as well.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I think that the title I have picked out is kind of lame. So, I am asking you guys for suggestions. I am open for suggestions until I post the fifth chapter. After that I will pick out my to favorites and let you guys vote on the one you like the most.

So, with out further uh-do, my second fan-fic! ****drum roll plays dramatically****

She was a girl the same height as a hobbit. Though she was very different from one. Her feet were small and delicate, plus hairless. Her ears were slightly more pointed.

This of course, caused her to be stared at and shunned by the hobbits. Her mother was a took by the name of Daisy. Her mother had dark hair and brown eyes and was altogether a beautiful hobbit. Her father was unknown. She could not remember him. Being shunned, stared at, and whispered about, caused her to only go out at night, causing the hobbits to stare, whisper, and shun her all the more. Because of being outside only at night, she had fair pale skin. Her hair was such a dark brown that it was almost black. Her eyes were a deep, sparkling emerald green. Her best friend was a pony that gandalf had given her. The pony was just big enough for two hobbits to ride, was sleek and shiney like a horse, and just as fast. Gandalf had come to visit her one morning with a tiny pitch black foal in the back of his cart.

He told her that he had come across a dead female pony, who had just delivered a foal. He told her that the foals sire was a elven horse. Of course she was delighted when Gandalf had given him to her saying that he could not care for it for he was far to busy. She had named the foal 'Shadow of wonder'. The foal was now old enough to ride and had been her constant companion for the last thirteen years. She was now twenty-six. Not only was she different from other hobbits because of her feet and ears, her mother always made her wear dresses that were more flowing. More in the style of what the elves would wear.

It was dark and loud as she gazed upon the party at bag end.

She wished she could be there dancing and laughing with all the other hobbits, but they would not except her. So she contented herself to just watch and listen.

Frodo slipped out of the front gate and walked quietly down the path. The noise was kind of getting to him and he longed for a moment of quiet.

As he walked he saw a delicate figure, hiding half way in the shadows, watching the party. From where he was standing he could see that her hair fell freely down her back in long perfect ringlets, resting below her bottom. Her back was to him so she didn't see him come up behind her, and when he was a couple feet away he said "Whats your name?"

She whipped around slightly startled and stared at Frodo. He noticed how green her eyes were, and how sweet she looked. It was then that he realized who she was.

"My name is Emerald." She said softly, averting her eyes to the ground. "Midnight Emerald." She said saying her full name. He nodded. This was the strange hobbit whos father was unknown and who only went out at night. "Would you like to go to the party?" He asked gently. "I was not invited." She answered.

"And they will stare at me. I will only ruin your party." She explained. He looked at her and wondered if she was always this quiet. He was about to say something when she said "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. And happy thirty-third birthday." With that she turned around and ran. She ran bare foot all the way down the path and out of sight.

All the rest of that night Frodo wondered about the quiet female hobbit who wore a flowing silver dress, and whos name was Emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, an favorited. And to all those who gave suggestions for titles on this story thank you so much and I love you guys and your suggestions. They were awesome. So, I am still open for suggestions so ease submit your ideas.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry, jumped off of the road into a small hollow by the roots of a large tree.

Emerald had been riding her pitch black pony Shadow. She was now sitting on top of him and they were standing still.

From where she sat on top of Shadow, she could see right into Frodo and the others hide out. She was about to call out to him when a figure clad all in black, crouched above their hide out.

She knew what this creature was. Gandalf used to give her all kinds of books when she was younger and she had read all about the nazguls.

Emerald watched as it sniffed around, it was looking for something. She didn't know what caused her to want to do this but she had a sudden impulse to dart out and lead the black riders away from Frodo. She liked him because he was the only hobbit that had ever spoken to her from his own accord.

Nudging her pony forward, she raced through the trees and onto the road, causing the nazgul to follow her.

Frodo watched as a small hobbit sized person raced forward on a pony, and out onto the road, making the nazgul follow it. The other person was clad all in black. It wore a black cloak, and the hood was pulled up and covering the persons face.

He wanted to yell out at the rider to be careful but he held his tounge. He and the other hobbits quickly got up and ran through the underbrush.

Emerald could have slapped herself. She was riding her horse during the day, when she knew she was much better at riding and finding her way around at night, and she had delibretly caused a nazgul to follow her at a break neck pace, AND... she had no weapons, and was completely at a loss on how to use weapons.

She raced through the underbrush, through some trees, and over some rocks. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she had lost the rider.

Emerald had been riding her horse all day and now they were both tired. It was dark, cold, and clamy, and all she wanted was to get home.

She patted Shadows neck and readjusted her self on his saddle less back. She looked around and then realized where she was. She was right next to the brandy wine river.

She edged her pony out of the trees and onto the road. Walking him up to the dock she edged him onto the little raft and dismounted. She checked out the little raft and decided to rest here for a moment. That way, if the riders appear again, she could just untie the boat, and push it away from the dock.

Soon she was dozing and Shadow layed down at the back of the raft. Her green dress was torn in a couple places and was well worn. She pulled her black cloak tighter around her, and snuggled against Shadows warm belly.

She awoke with a start when she heard a scream. It was unearthly and all together evil. She looked around wildly and saw four small people racing towards the raft. Behind them was a black rider on top of his steed. Three of the hobbits raced onto the raft and started to untie it. She and Shadow stayed perfectly still. As soon as it was untied, they started to push away from the dock. The fourth hobbit was still on land and she fought the urge to cover her ears as the other three screamed out "Hurry Mr. Frodo!"

She blinked as she saw Frodo jump just in the nick of time, onto the safety of the raft.

She blinked again when Frodo looked straight at her.

His blue eyes bore straight into her emerald green ones and she felt frozen by his peircing stare. "You were the rider who rode out onto the road and led away that black rider."

She nodded her head softly. The other hobbits realized that there was someone else on this boat as well, and so turned to look at her. They had all thought, when they got on, that she and her pony were just large packages. Now they realized their mistake.

"Why did you do it?" She peeked at Frodo from under her hood. "Because you were the first person, besides my mother, who was nice to me." She said this so softly, her answer was almost drowned out by the sound of the water.

Frodo's face registered shock and surprise. "Emerald? Is it really you?" She nodded her head in reply and slowly pulled off her hood. The other hobbits looked at her with surprise.

She talked with him for a short while and he told her ha had to flee hobbiton and meet Gandalf in Bree. She quickley asked him if she could come, and after a small amount of pleading on her part and the reason that it was unsafe for her to go back to hobbiton for the time being, he agreed to let her come.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain poured down as Emerald, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Merry, stood at the gates of Bree hoping to be let in by the gate-keeper.

Frodo knocked on the door and stepped back. Emerald and Sam stood directly behind him. Over the course of time it took to get to Bree, Emerald had become good friends with the hobbits, although she was closest to Frodo.

When a tiny window opened, Emerald saw the face of a old man peering at them. "Hobbits? Four Hobbits? What business brings you here to Bree?" The old man had crooked teeth and scraggly hair.

She sidled up closer to Frodo as he said "We wish to stay at the prancing pony. Our business is our own." She shivered from the cold and Merry gave her a hug.

"Alright, no need to get upset little masters. Its my job to ask questions after dark. There is talk of strange folk around, and you can"t be to careful."

Emeralds Green dress was plastered to her body and her black cloak was torn and soaked. She followed along after Frodo, her small feet bare and cold.

When she went riding the afternoon that this adventure started, she had gone riding barefoot.

Walking up to the door of Prancing Pony, the small group pushed their way inside the Inn. It was crowded and noisy. There were only men in the area and this made Emerald feel uncomfortable. That's when she saw a slightly older woman making her way towards her. The woman had noticed the young girl and saw how uncomfortable she looked here, and wanted to invite her over to her small house two buildings down, where she could get a warm bath and maybe some dry clothes.

"Excuse me little lady, my name is Ruby. I saw how uncomfortable you seem about being surrounded by so many strange men, and thought maybe you would like to come to my house two houses down. You would get a bath, some dry clothes, and then you could return to your friends."

She looked at Frodo. If he didn't think it was a good idea than she wouldn't do it. "I suppose its okay, if she wants to." Frodo said looking at her.

Emerald did kind of want to. But there was just one thing she needed to do first. "I want to. I just have to get a place to put up my pony." The older woman nodded her head at Emerald and told her she would wait for her by the door. "Don't worry about it. I will find a place for Shadow to stay the night." Merry said kindly. Emerald gave everyone a quick hug and then left. She followed the older woman out into the cold rainy night, and followed her into a small home.

The front room appeared to be the room for a seamstress. It had bolts of clothe and fabric, lined up on shelves, and drawers filled with scraps, and a table covered in spools of thread.

A little fire was roaring in the fireplace and made the room toasty and warm. Emerald felt immediatly at home. The older woman than introduced herself.

"I'm Ruby, and this is my humble home. I am a seamstress so that's how I make my living." Emerald knew that out of politeness she must introduce herself as well.

"My name is Emerald." The older woman smiled kindly and said "Would you like to have a warm bath?" Emerald nodded softly. The older woman than motioned for Emerald to follow her out of the room and into the back room, where the small kitchen was. There Ruby put a hot pot of water on the stove, and got ready her tub, and some towels, a scrub brush, and soap.

After the water had warmed up to the right tempature, Ruby poured the water into the tub and left Emerald to bathe.

Emerald quickly stripped off her wet cloak and ruined dress. Carefully stepping into the huge tub and let herself slide beneath the silky water.

Emerald let herself relax in the water for awhile before she wet her tangled hair and gently massaged some soap into it.

After rinsing the soap out of her hair, she used the scrubbing brush to scrub her feet and all twenty of her nails.

Once that was done, she quickly stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. As she eyed her wet clothes warily, not wanting to put it back on, she heard Ruby say from the front room "Once your done bathing, come on out, for I have some dry clothes for you." Emerald wrapped one of the large towels around herself and left the cozy little kitchen.

The towel was so large, that it drug behind her on the floor. Ruby looked up as Emerald entered the room and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" She asked sweetly. Emerald nodded. "Here. I think this will fit you." She then held up a beautifully made black dress. It was simple and plain but was still beautiful. Emerald slowly stepped forward and touched the dress. "If it fits you, you may keep it."

She then proceeded in pulling out a really small corset and fitting it around Emeralds tiny torso. After it was laced up in the back, and on just right, Ruby carefully lifted the black dress up and over Emeralds head. The sleeves were beautiful princess sleeves, and the neckline of the dress came a few inches below her collar bone.

Around the waist of the dress, Ruby wrapped thin golden colored rope, and then pulling something out of her pocket said "I want you to have this. Something inside tells me I should give it to you." Then clasping it around her neck, Emerald looked down to see a plain but beautiful necklace around her neck. It was a plain

black ribbon, and dangling from the ribbon was a metal charm made from gold. The charm was round and medium sized and in the middle of the charm was the figure of a small running horse, and on the horse was a little rider wearing a flowing dress.

Emerald thanked the older woman with a hug and a smile. Afterwards Ruby pulled out another dress that was made from purple materiel, and had short sleeves and a overdress of a darker purple. Ruby made sure it would fit Emerald, and seeing that it would, folded it, and put it in a medium sized leather shoulder bag.

Then pulling out another dress that was exactly the same size as the others, Ruby showed Emerald a black and gray dress that looked alot like the purple dress.

Folding it up carefully, Ruby put it into the brown leather shoulder bag.

Quietly getting up from her seat, Ruby walked to her small dresser and pulled out a small, bronze brush set. It consisted of a small, fine toothed, bronze comb, a soft bristled, small, bronze hair brush, and a small, bronze mirror. The edge of the comb was designed with small leaves, horse heads, butterflies, and flowers.

The back of the Hair brush was done the same way, only instead of having a bunch of tiny horse heads on it, it only had one large one, which was wreathed in the small leaves, butterflies, and flowers. The back of the mirror was done the exact same way as the back of the brush.

"May I brush your hair?" The older woman asked softly. Emerald looked up at the older woman and saw the look of longing and want in her eyes.

"You may." Emerald answered softly. The older woman then sat down and started to brush Emeralds beautiful almost black hair.

She continued to brush even when Emeralds long hair had no more knots in it. Than she started to talk. She told Emerald about how she met her husband and they got married, and then had a daughter. She then told her about how one day, when her daughter was only four, her daughter got sick. As Ruby told her about how her daughter died, Emerald realized why she had such a look of longing and want in her eyes. Because she still missed her daughter. Ruby also told her about how her husband started to drink allot after their daughters death, and that two years later, he fell in a river and drowned.

By the end of the story Emeralds hair was silky and soft from being brushed so much. Ruby quickly put Emeralds hair in a neat braid down her back, and then went into her small kitchen to make some tea. As they waited for the tea to boil, Ruby then put the small brush set and put it into the shoulder bag for Emerald.

Then Ruby went around the whole room looking for things to put in Emeralds bag. She liked Emerald because she reminded her of her own little girl.

After gathering together some purple, gray, and black hair ribbons, two of each, and a bar of soap, Ruby went into her kitchen to make the tea.

When she came back in, she carried a tray with a teapot of tea, a dish of honey, two bowls of soup, a small plate of biscuits, and some silverware.

Setting down the tray, Ruby settled into a chair across from Emerald and they both started to eat.

The soup was a delicouse tomato soup, and the biscuits were soft and fluffy. The tea was chamomile, and was very good.

After the small meal was done, Ruby took the tray back to her kitchen and brought it back without the previous dishes, but with two plates with a slice of cherry pie on each, and two small glasses of milk. The pie was very good, and the milk a treat. Emerald wanted to help with the dishes, but Ruby insisted that that wasn't neccasary.

She said "You should probably go to your friends before they get worried." Emerald looked at the kindly older woman and gave her a hug and a smile.

"There, there, there. Don't forget your bag." Handing emerald the leather shoulder bag, she gave her a kiss on the top of her head and helped her out.

Before Emerald could fully leave though, Ruby grabbed something and clasped it around Emeralds neck and shoulders. It was a deep, purple, velvet cloak with a hood.

Emerald quickly turned around and gave Ruby a tight hug.

Letting go, Emerald turned around and started to walk to the Prancing pony. Right when she was going to open the door and walk in, the door opened, causing Emerald to jump aside.

She almost gasped when she saw Frodo and the others leaving the inn with a strange man.

"Frodo!" She nearly gasped. She quickly gave them all a hug and then turned to look at the mysterious man. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am called Strider, and you must be Emerald. But now is not the time for formalities. We must go to another inn." Emerald was about to ask why, when a unearthly scream pierced the air. Her face went very pale and unknowingly, she and Frodo clasped their hands.

Strider sat by the window looking out. Frodo stood across from him, and the other hobbits all lay in bed asleep, accept for Emerald and Sam.

Sam lay on the bed with his curly head on a pillow, and Emerald sat cross legged on the edge of his bed. Her cloak layed across the foot end of the bed.

When the unearthly screams of the black riders pierced the night, Emeralds face went pale and she clenched her hands together in her lap.

She knew that the riders must have realized that the hobbits weren't in the prancing pony anymore.

When Frodo asked Strider what the black riders were, she winced. Strider than told Frodo and the others what they were and when he finished he looked at Emerald and said "Your friend seems to know what they are." Frodo and the others looked at Emerald and she nodded her head. She quickly told them about how Gandalf used to give her books. When she finished, Frodo came to sit next to her on the bed. Strider than told about what they were capable of and what they could do.

By the time he was done Emeralds face was pale and terrified. Frodo put an arm around her shoulders and she hid her face in his shoulder.

"You scared her." Scolded Sam, sitting up to pat her back comfortingly. "Oh, cheer up Emerald. We'll all be allright." Merry said encouragingly.

Slowly Emerald pulled her face from Frodo's shoulder and looked around at her friends.

Aragorn watched all of it since the moment that Frodo went to comfort her.

He was curious of this small girl. The other hobbits had told him all about her before he met her, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

He wondered who her father was, and why she didn't have hairy feet. He also wondered how close she and Frodo were. The other hobbits didn't seem to notice, but when Frodo told Aragorn about Emerald, Frodo's face had a soft, barely noticable glow.

Hello peoples! ****Waves energetically**** How are you guys? I am good. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or/and favorited this story. I would really like to than Will Zona since I don't know whether or not you have account. Thanks so much for your review it really helped brighten my day. I was really sad that day because of some negative critisicm someone gave me and was thinking about quitting, when your review pooped up. It helped me remember that not everyone dislikes my story and that there are people out there that really do like my story. So, thank you will Zona. 

I would also like to let everyone know that this story will most them have really long periods of time in between each new update because this story because this is my mood story. I only update this story when I am in a really good mood and if I have been hugely inspired. 

Anyway, I am still open for title suggestions and will be until the fifth chapter is posted. And then I will pick my two favorites and let you guys vote on which one you like best.

See you my pretties!

Cheyenne 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! This chapter has been uploaded to all three of my stories. Please don't be mad at me, but I am going to quit writing all my stories for a while. The only story I won't be post-poning is a left behind story I will soon be posting. I am really sorry but some stuff has been going on with me and I need to get away from fantasy for a while.  
Don't worry I am not quitting or canceling them but just putting them on vacation.  
Hope you guys can forgive me.

LOVE,  
Cheyenne


End file.
